


Okay Bye

by LittleRose13



Series: The 12 Days of Shipmas 2017 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 days of shipmas, F/M, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/pseuds/LittleRose13
Summary: 21st December, 2010In which the whole Potter family collectively decide to never let the Grangers babysit their daughter again.





	Okay Bye

**Author's Note:**

> The 12 Days of Shipmas, day 5 - the prompt was 'Christmas songs'

_21st December, 2010_

The Potter children were all very different at two years old. It seemed to be the age when their personalities really started to shine through. 

James at two refused to wear clothes. It was not uncommon to walk into the Potters’ house to find a little, naked James wandering around shamelessly. He just seemed to have a distinct aversion to being dressed. Although he did like to wear socks, and would often choose to remove every item of his outfit but his socks. It wasn’t a problem at home - that was just how James preferred to play - but when he started to remove his clothes in the middle of public places such as Diagon Alley, Harry and Ginny had to regretfully break his little heart by explaining that he had to wear clothes. 

Albus, thankfully, did not decide to imitate his brother and remained dressed most of the time. No, Albus’ thing at two was cuddles. He gave them to everything and everyone he came across, regardless of whether they were living, breathing humans or not. Albus had been known to pick up snails in the garden and tuck them under his chin, wrapping his arms around himself so he could _cuddol_ them. He would take books from shelves, utensils from kitchen drawers, and his baby sister from her bed, just so he could give them a _cuddol._

It was adorable, and Ginny was rather disappointed when he grew out of it. 

At the age of two, Lily’s thing was singing. Or rather her version of singing, which involved repeating the words she thought she knew over and over to a rough approximation of the tune. 

“ _Who you wanna build a snowman?_ ” she sang, spinning around and staring at her feet. “ _Come unnagunna play!_ ” 

“Lily! I’m trying to tell Mummy about my drawing, stop singing.” James sulked at the kitchen table. 

“ _Okay bye,_ ” Lily sang mournfully and ran to the other side of the room, where she jumped on Albus’ back and grabbed him from behind. He barely looked up from the tower he was building, sat with both legs stuck straight out in front of him and his tongue out in concentration. “ _Who you wanna build a snowman?_ ”

Lily singing directly into his ear was too much for Albus to ignore and he grumpily looked up from the tower he’d been building. “I’m building a tower,” he explained to his sister, who sat down on the floor beside him. 

“ _Soosabee best buddies, now we not. Wish a tow me why!_ ” Lily continued to sing loudly and with abandon. Albus scowled at her and turned his back with his tower.

“As nice as it was of Mr and Mrs Granger to take Lily to see that muggle film with Hugo-”

“I really wish they hadn’t.” Ginny finished for her husband who nodded regretfully. 

“How does she know _all_ the words?” He ruffled James’ hair and looked up expectantly at Albus, who had come over with his tower in one hand. 

_“Never see me at the more, in the door, like away!_ ” Lily had resumed spinning on the spot. 

“This tower is for you, Daddy,” Albus said, proudly handing the structure to Harry, who looked at it with over-enthusiastic joy.

“A tower handmade by _the_ Albus Potter? It’s just what I always wanted!” He pulled a giggling Albus into a hug. 

“ _Who you wanna build a snowman?_ ” 

“My picture is finished, Mummy, look!” James waved the parchment like a flag, nearly slicing Ginny’s eyelid open in the process. 

“ _Duza have a be a snowman_.”

“It’s beautiful James, is this all of us?” Ginny stared bemusedly at the picture, which showed five shaky figures that really could have been anybody, although the hairstyles were sort of a giveaway. The figures stood beside a Christmas tree which was double their height and covered in glitter from James’ magical crayons. 

“Yes. That’s me,” he pointed to the first figure who had carefully coloured, red and brown hair. 

“Your hair’s not messy enough,” Ginny teased, ruffling it as she spoke, making James laugh. 

“ _Best buddies, now we not_.”

“This is you and Daddy,” he continued and indicated a pair of figures on the end, one with wonky oval shaped glasses covering his eyes and one with two red lines of hair which reached her feet. 

“ _Build a snowman!_ ”

“That’s Al,” and a figure with black crayon hair and for some reason a green hat that he definitely didn’t own or wear in real life. 

“Why’s he wearing a hat?” Harry asked, looking at the picture over James’ shoulder with Albus sat on his hip. 

“He’s not, I accidentally coloured his hair in green a bit by accident,” James explained. 

“And is this Lily?” Ginny asked doubtfully, as the last figure had hair that had been coloured in with bright blue crayon. 

“ _Duza have a be a snowman_.” Lily had stopped spinning and swayed as she walked towards her family. Harry caught her with one hand as she nearly toppled over. “ _Okay bye._ ”

“ _No_ , Mummy. That’s Teddy of course!” James looked at her like she had asked a stupid question. 

“Did you miss out Lily?” Albus asked, sounding offended on her behalf. 

“Lily is _here_.” James stabbed his finger in the table, a few inches off the edge of his parchment. “She is too busy singing to stand by the tree, see?”

His enthusiastic pointing allowed Harry and Ginny to see that, coming into the picture from the side James indicated, were some musical notes and the word snoman amongst them. 

“ _Who you wanna build a snowman?_ ”

“Maybe it’s time to learn a new song Lily-Lu,” Harry said, as Albus wriggled from his arms and onto the floor, jumping up and down in excitement. He knew what Harry meant. 

“Excellent idea, Daddy,” Ginny said, helping Harry open the magical record player. It didn’t actually play records, and instead stored as much music inside as you wanted, to be selected with a tap of a wand. 

“Hand Clap!” Albus requested enthusiastically and Harry nodded and played the song he asked for. 

All three children danced enthusiastically around the kitchen and Lily forgot about singing her snowman song for the rest of the evening. 

* * *

On Christmas morning, Lily was excitedly opening her present from Ron and Hermione. She ripped the wrapping paper away and squealed in excitement when she saw what was inside. It was a princess doll from the film she loved so much.

“Look, pwincess!” she cried, showing everyone in the room. She inspected it in great detail all over and gave the doll’s hand a squeeze.

“ _Do you wanna build a snowman?_ ” the toy began to sing loudly and James looked up in horror.

“I’m disowning Ron,” said Ginny. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading part 5! In case anyone is as much of a nerd as me and notices this too, I know Frozen didn't actually come out until 2013 when Lily was 5, but this fit too well! (Same thing with the song Hand Clap but just please, for a second, imagine the little Potter kids dancing round the kitchen to Hand Clap and tell me that's not a good enough reason to have a time discrepancy!)  
> Check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlerose13writes) for the full list of prompts littlerose13writes 
> 
> Coming up on the 12th December is 'Did someone spoke the eggnog?' featuring my favourite family all grown up :)


End file.
